


Bienvenue dans ma famille

by Alexeau



Category: Exalietta
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexeau/pseuds/Alexeau
Relationships: Exalia Hyde - Relationship, Henrietta Jekyll, Henry Jekyll - Relationship





	Bienvenue dans ma famille

Samedi xx/xx à 17h30,

Je suis dans… enfin, nous sommes à la maison en train de me préparer pour aller chez Henrietta. Je m’entends bien avec elle (et Exalia semble « Beaucoup » l’apprécier), on s’est beaucoup entraidé quand l’une d’entre nous se sentait mal.  
Mais nous avons l’impression qu’elle nous cache quelque chose, certainement quelque chose qu’elle refuse de nous dire.

« Comment me trouves-tu comme ça ? » Dis-je dans mon reflet du miroir en me tournant sur moi-même.

« Parfaite ! » dit Exalia. « Tu devrais porter plus souvent des robes et pas que en soirée » ajoute-elle.

« Pff, si tu le dis… »dit Alexia avec soupire.

Alexia porta une longue robe bleu azur qui reflétait le bleu de ses yeux.

« Bon ! J’y vais. N’essaie pas de prendre pour embêter Henri, okay ? »

« Okay… », elle leva les yeux en l’air. « J’aurai bien aimé être à ta place », Elle soupira

« Je sais Exa, mais tu sais qu’il ne faut pas trop qu’on nous découvre car… »

« …sinon, nous serons en danger pour toi plus que pour moi ». Dit-Exalia en lui coupant sa phrase.

« Et moi, n’oublie pas que je ne suis pas un Jekyll ou même un Hyde, Je ne porte pas s’est nom là. Donc je passe inaperçu. »

Je regarde l’horloge et indique 17h35. Je pars en direction de chez Henrietta avec l’adresse qu’elle m’a donnée lors de nos récentes rencontres.

Après quelques minutes de route, je fini par arriver à sa maison, elle est assez grande vue d’extérieur avec un petit jardin…  
(Je crois qu’on s’en fout de ça, dit Exalia dans ses pensées)

Bref.., je frappe à la porte à l’attente d’une réponse. Et la personne qui ouvrit était Henrietta qui m’accueille les bras ouverts pour me faire entrer à l’intérieur. Elle me regarda avec les yeux pleins de surprise.

« Tu es splendide ! Cette robe te va tellement bien ! » Dit-Henri avec sourire.

Alexia rougit après son compliment.

Alexia lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement après avoir ri à son tour.

« Tu n’étais pas obligé de venir aussi bien habiller… »

« Voyons, il faut toujours faire bonne impression quand on se présente à quelqu’un, pas vrai ? »

Nous rigolons encore une fois.

« Je peux savoir c’est quoi ce bouquant ?! » dit d’une voix grave semblant agacée.

Le visage d’Henrietta qui était un sourire et rire était maintenant un visage apeuré et silencieux après l’entente de cette voix.

« HENRIETTA ! JE TE PARLE ! » dit cette voix en se rapprochant de l’entrée.

Cette personne était un homme, cheveux châtain, aux yeux vert clair portant des lunettes semblables à celle d’Henri. Il m’a l’air strict et colérique suite à l’entente de sa voix.

Nos regards se sont croisés, il ne s’attendait pas à avoir une étrangère dans sa demeure. Il me regarda de haut en bas pour après regarder Henri pour revenir vers moi.

« Qui es-tu ? » 

« Je suis Alexia Moreau, Monsieur. Je suis une amie de votre fille. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Je suis Dr. Jekyll. »

Cet homme est tellement désagréable à parler qu’à voir lui-même aussi à son ton de voix. Je ne peux m’empêcher de jeter un œil à Henri qui ne savait pas comment agir avec son père qui me posait des questions indiscrètes et directes.

« D’où viens-tu ? », « Tu n’es pas d’ici, n’est-ce pas ? », « Tu n’es pas une londonienne avec cet accent. », « Que fais-tu ici ? »…  
Je me retins de ne pas m'emporter ou même me dévoiler la face, Si c’était Exalia… elle n’aurait pas froid aux yeux de le rabaisser et elle aurait déjà détruit.

Je comprends ce qu’il est en train de faire, il essaye de me rendre inconfortable, me faire peur afin que je prenne mes jambes à mon cou pour sortir d’ici. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire, tout comme Edward (Hoof Fellas) m’a appris à rester impassible face au attaque verbale passive.

« Je suis venu pour rencontrer vous et votre famille, je souhaitais rencontrer les personnes qui sont chère à Henrietta. C’est une règle de vie en France car je suis d’origine française, quand on rencontre quelqu’un et qu’on devient proche, on présente sa famille. »

Henry n’a pas l’air convaincu par ses paroles mais viens une femme entre le docteur et Henrietta.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » dit-elle

Aucun son n’est sorti.

« Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez déjà là, mademoiselle ! Bienvenue dans notre demeure ! »dit-elle avec sourire.  
Cette femme m’a l’air pour agréable à parler et semble plus convivial que lui. Les cheveux très clair, les yeux amande avec une belle parure autour du cou.

« Merci, madame ! C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! »

Je sortie un sourire chaleureux qu’elle me revoie le même. Henrietta sembla moins tendue avec la présence de sa mère.

« Alors…Chérie… tu étais au courant de sa présence, je suppose » dit-il avec un ton irritant mais pas trop montrer.

Lorsque les adultes font demi-tour vers le salon, Henrietta et Alexia restent encore à l’entrée. Je me rapprochais d’elle et posa ma main sur son épaule le plus loin afin que nous puissions chuchoter silencieusement.

« Hey… ça va pas ? »

Henrietta se reprit et se redressa : « Oui…ça va ne t’inquiète pas…hahahahaha… »

Elle lâcha un ricanement suivie d’un sourire, mais pas un sourire comme elle m’a accueilli, un sourire forcé sur son joli visage innocent.

Je le regardai derrière ses rires, un cri de détresse qui cherche qu’on l’aide et qu’on la sauve de ce cauchemar. Même Exalia dans mon subconscient, elle ne peut rien faire même si elle le voulait.

Elle prit possession pour qu’elle puisse lui tenir la main ou même lui serrer dans mes bras tout lui lâchant un baiser sur le front 

Mais la repousse rapidement avant que quelqu’un puisse nous découvrir.

Je sens que la soirée va être longue…

Il est actuellement 18h30, Nous sommes tous assis au salon en attendant que le repas soit en préparation.

Je regardai ses parents avec difficulté entre sa mère qui me regarda avec un sourire et… son père qui me fixa avec insistance pour me voir dévergonder.

Elle se nomme Emily et son mari, Henry.

« Parle-moi de vous, ma chère » dit-elle

« Je m’appelle Alexia Moreau, je vis sur Baker Street, je travaille en tant que chanteuse sur commande dans tout Londres à temps libre et également une récente amie de votre fille ».

« Et une FRANÇAISE » souligne Henry

Ça m’a l’air d’être un sarcasme et discriminative de sa part, je m’efforce de sourire à ses paroles.

« Une Française en Angleterre ! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui viennent y vivre ici. »

« Surtout beaucoup qui comprennent la langue et le mode de vie ici »

Encore du sarcasme et du racisme plus précisément ! Je voudrais tellement riposter mais je perdrais le contrôle et Exalia leurs ferait du mal sous les yeux d’Henrietta et ça sera perdue pour nous.

Je commence à trembler de rage, je regarde Henrietta qui essaye de répondre aux mots de son père mais aucun son ne sort.

(Respire Ale, dans un autre moment, je vais m’en charger de lui… !)

"Hahaha ! Ce n’est pas compliqué de pratiqué cette langue qui est supposé être une langue universelle alors que nous sommes une langue qui autant de complexe, on s’adapte, pas vrai ?!" respond Exalia possédant Alex

(OH MON DIEU ! MAIS ELLE EST FOLLE ! EXALIA VA NOUS CONDUIRE À NOTRE PERTE !)

Je regardai en direction de Henry & Emily, Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à cette phrase tandis que le docteur…aïe ! Coup dur, il me fixa avec de grands yeux qui étaient sur le point de me menacer en restant silencieux.

Je jette un regard discret vers Henrietta, Oh non ! Elle avait la tête baissée pour ne pas affronter le regard de son père et serrant sa jupe fermement par peur.

La situation est tendue, il faut que je rattrape le coup…

« Mais vous n'aviez pas tort sur certains points, Monsieur. Certaines personnes ne pratiquent pas bien la langue anglaise ni même l'accent. Cela demande beaucoup d’apprentissage. »

« Oui… vous avez raison » dit-Emily

« Oh ! Je n’ai jamais vu une maison aussi bien décoré, vous devez avoir beaucoup de goût, madame ! »

« Merci, beaucoup de tableaux appartiennent à mon mari mais je l’admets que c’est bien rempli » sourit-elle.

« Oh ! Le repas ! Henrietta trésor, tu peux venir m’aider s’il te plait ? »

« J’arrive » Elle part avec réticence pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Nous y sommes, face au terrible tyran. Je sens que l’on va bien s’amuser.

« Vous savez, quand je parlais de langue anglaise, il y a aussi différentes langues comme l'american ou… »

Henry me coupa à mes mots.

« Arrête ton manège ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » dit-il sur le ton froid et brute

« Je...je suis venue me présenter à vous »

« Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, insolente ! Tu as l’intention de faire quoi ici ?! » le ton plus brut.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez… »

Il se leva brusquement en partant dans ma direction.

« Écoute-moi bien petite écervelée, je ne crois pas que tu te présentes sur mon toit pour avoir l’intention de faire amis-amis. Tu as une réelle intention et un sacré culot de venir ici. Maintenant ! PARLE ! »

Je sais que je dois rester inerte face aux menaces mais je suis si faible. Je sentis mes larmes monter et couler sur mes joues et j’ai commencé à suffoquer assez fort pour qu'on puisse m’entendre.

Suite à ce bruit, Emily sort de la cuisine pour mettre le plat sur la table avec Henrietta installe les derniers couverts. Et me vit en sanglot avec le maquillage coulant sur mon visage.

« Que ce passe-t-il mon enfant ?! » dit-elle

« Oh ! Désolé de vous avoir effrayé. J’ai reçu quelque chose dans les yeux. »

Mais dans tous les cas, une bonne comédienne.

« Oh ma pauvre ! Henrietta accompagne-la vers la salle de bain, s’il te plait »

« Oui, Maman. »

Henrietta me conduit vers la salle de bain et nous entrons à l’intérieur.

« Alexia ! Que s’est-t'il passé ?!» Dit-elle paniquée.

« Rien du tout ! Ne t’inquiète pas ! J’ai juste reçu des cendres dans les yeux, Merci de m’avoir accompagné jusqu’ici » Je lui souris avec mon visage dégoûtant.

Elle partit en direction de la salle à manger. Pendant ce temps, je fais refaire mon maquillage et Exalia est apparue devant le miroir.

«(Quel enfoiré !!! Osez te faire pleurer sous des menaces ! Je le torturait tellement violemment que sa souffrance ne serait que mélodie à mes oreilles.) »

« Reprends-toi Exal… Eh ! Tu crois à ce que je pense, pas vrai ? »

«( J’en suis persuadé moi-même. On fait quoi maintenant ? )»

« On reste neutre et ouvert en discutant avec eux, donc retiens-toi et tes folies meurtrières ! »

« (Pfff, ouais, bien sûr… )»

Alexia quitta la salle de bain pour les rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Je suis placé à côté d’Henrietta mais en face d’Henry (Merde !)

Tout est silencieux lors du repas, Jusqu’à qu’Emily prit la parole :

« Alors Alexia, vous dites que vous venez de la France, n’est-pas ? »

Alexia hocha la tête.

« Comment se fait-il qu’une jeune française quitte ce beau pays pour venir ici ? »

Tous les regards sont sur moi, que dois-je dire à ça ?

(Dans ses pensées)

* « Que dois-je dire ?! Je veuxpas que ça se sache ! »

* « Ment-leurs, tu l’as déjà fait avec les larmes et peut faire avec les questions »

* « Mais quoi ?! »

* « *Soupire* Pourquoi aller à Londres et pas autre part ? »

(Retour à la réalité)

« Eh bien, j’aime beaucoup Londres pour sa vieille architecture des bâtiments, les lieux touristiques et sa gastronomie. C’est une ville intéressante pour un pays plus qu'intéressant. »

Emily semble apprécier ma réponse, Henrietta heureuse de l’entendre et pour Henry, c’est que du remplissage pour attendrir et gagner du temps.

La discussion se fit entendre, je regardai Henri en discrétion et vis qu’elle se sentait triste. Je réfléchis et une idée m’est venue à l’esprit, je fis appel à Exal et lui faire partager mon idée. Exal s’excita de joie à cette idée qui s’annonce risquée.

Alex fait tomber un de ses couverts sous la table et repart le recherché pour que Exal puisse avoir le temps de prendre possession et appelle Henri pour l'aider à voir où est partie son couvert manquant.

Dès que Henri baissa la tête pour voir où se cache-t-elle, Exalia arriva doucement vers elle et l’embrassa lentement pour aussitôt laissé Alex reprendre le contrôle pour veiller à aucun soupçon.

Henrietta releva la tête toute rouge en même temps que Alex se rassoit sur sa chaise ce qui attira l’attention de ses parents.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu es toute rouge ? » dit son père

Henri ne répondit pas.

« Elle m’a aidé à retrouver ma fourchette tombée par terre et elle avait la tête à l’envers quand elle cherchait de son côté. »

Ce vieux bougre en avait marre des fautes de tenue qu’Henrietta à en ce moment. Il n’était pas au courant de la soi-disant ''invitée'' et qu’elle se tenait mal à table. Il voulait que tout ça se termine.

Après le repas terminé, plus aucune menace entre Alexia et le docteur n'était faite. Il était temps de se dire au revoir.

« Bonne fin de soirée, Madame et Monsieur, J’ai passé une bonne soirée à vos côtés et c’était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« Etes-vous de vouloir rentrer chez vous par cette nuit glaciale ? Ne voulez-vous pas rester passer la nuit ici ? »

Henry, réticent à cette phrase lui répondit aussitôt :« Voyons chérie, c’est imposant de insisté quelqu’un à rester et Baker Street n’est pas très loin pour qu’elle puisse rentrer. »

Suite à sa réponse, je ne peux rétorquer je n’ai pas le choix de acquiescé.

« Votre mari a raison, j’ai l’habitude de ces trajets au boulot vous n’avait pas à vous inquiéter »

A cette phrase, je l’ai regretté et j’ai vu le visage d’Henrietta ce décomposé, elle aurait souhaité le contraire.

« Dans ce cas, Bonne soirée mademoiselle et faites attention sur la route ! »

Je serra Henrietta dans mes bras et la salua à son tour.

Je quittai la maison et la porte se ferma derrière moi.

« Eh bien ! Quelle soirée ! » Dis-je en soupirant

« Il avait l’air d’être calmé le vieux crétin »

« Dit pas ça ! Il devait être tendu de voir une personne qui n'a pas son entourage »

« Tes arguments ne sont pas convaincants… »

« Si tu le dis… »

Je fouille dans mon sac…

« Zut ! J’ai laissé ma brosse à cheveux chez elle, il faut que j’y retourne chez elle »

Revenus sur mes traces, je passe devant la fenêtre qui montre le salon et vit le début d’un cauchemar. Henry a l’air de disputer Henrietta qui a la tête baissée et je vis qu’il commence à la bousculer.

Je couru aussi vite que j’ai pu en direction de la cuisine et je vis levé le poing sur elle, J’accouru pour m'interposer entre les deux et…

Boum ! Le poing est parti en direction de mon abdomen, suite à ce coup, je m’écroule à quatre pattes sur le sol et recrachant de la salive et coulent mes larmes à cause de la douleur.

« Alexia ! » elle se mit à genoux à côté de moi.

« Pauvre Conne, tu n’aurais pas dû t’emmêler à nos affaires et ce que ça te mène, tu ne peux rien faire. »

Je suffoquais à cette épouvantable douleur. Henrietta se mit à pleurer en suppliant Henry qu’elle était désolée.

« T’es désolé ?! Voilà ce que j’en fais de tes excuses… »

Il leva la main au-dessus de nous…

Sous le regard surpris, il me vit debout face à lui…enfin Exalia face à lui qui retenait sa main. Et Henrietta qui leva sa tête,vit son amante face à son agresseur tout comme à leur première rencontre.

« ALORS ! TU A L’AIR D'ADORER ÇA ! HEIN SALE ORDURE ! » Dit-elle avec arrogance et d’une haine noire.

Elle le repousse d’une force qui lui fait reculer violemment qu’il en tombe sur le sol.

« TU TE CROIS ÊTRE UN ALPHA CAR TU ES EN FACE UNE PERSONNE PLUS FAIBLE QUE TOI, HEIN ! DOMMAGE POUR TOI, JE TE FAIRE VOIR COMMENT UNE AUTRE ALPHA VA TE METTRE LA MISÈRE ! »

Exalia se rapproche de lui de manière psychotique prête à lui faire du mal.

« Arrête ! » dit les trois voix qui résonnent dans sa tête.

Elle s’arrêta net devant lui avec le regarde noir meurtrière et ce retourna vers Henri qui a les larmes qui coule sur les joues. Elle s’approcha d’elle et l’aida à la relever.

« Tu n’as rien de casser, mon amour ~ ? »

« Non, ça va, j’ai été juste bousculé »

« MON AMOUR ?! » dit-il d’une voix choquée. « Alors c’était bien ça, tu te caches derrière ta créatrice pour avoir le profit, tu te crois supérieur en rentrant chez moi sans permission et encore…ÊTRE EN RELATION AVEC ELLE !!! » « Bravo, ma petite. Tu as battu le record de la déception. »

…

« Prends quelques-unes de tes affaires, tu pars avec moi. »

« Oui… j’y vais »

Henrietta courra dans sa chambre tandis qu’Exalia se retourna face à Henry en reprenant le regard meurtrière.

« Maintenant écoute-moi bien, salopard ! 1 – Je prends Henrietta AVEC moi, elle m’appartient maintenant, pas à toi. 2- Si vous essayez de nous suivre, de nous menacer ou même de nous refaire du mal…je ne serai pas plus clémente comme je l’ai fait que même Henri ne pourra m'arrêter et j’ai des contacts aussi qui feront un plaisir de te débarrasser.»

« Donc, je vous dit adieu cher ‘‘Beau-père’’ et à jamais que nos routes se recroisent. Et…trouvé une excuse pour belle-maman pourquoi j’ai pris sa fille chérie sur mon aile où je vous balance ! Capiche ! »

Après cet entretien, Henrietta descendit pour rejoindre Exalia et elles quittèrent le domicile pour de bon.

Il est actuellement 22h45 et le dernier bus passe dans 15 minutes, Exalia marcha comme elle pouvait en étant tenue par Henrietta qui sanglotait au niveau de son cou avec son sac sur son autre main.

Elle arrive à l’arrêt de bus. En attendant que le bus arrive, Exal prend Henri dans ses bras et la serra très fort par peur de la perdre.  
« Je suis tellement désolé, j’aurais jamais dû t'indiquer ma maison, te laisser rentrer à l’intérieur…je suis désolé… »

Elle sanglota encore dans mes bras. Exalia faisait en sorte de la calmer et de la rassurer qu’elle pouvait. Le bus arrive et les dépose à l'arrêt Baker Street et marchâmes jusqu’à l’intérieur de la maison. Le supplice est terminé pour nous tous, Exalia lui indique la salle de bain et reste à côté s' il y a un problème.

« Wow ! alors nous y voilà… »

« Comment une soirée peut virer au drame. Je peux dire que je suis habitué mais pas à ça. »

« Pour son bien, elle restera ici le temps que ça se calme et nous verrons ce qui se passera »

« Tu ne crois pas qu’il va oser appeler la police, hein ? »

« Si il le fait, nous sommes tous piégés. On est des produits de science ou même des « contre nature » dans ce monde. »

…

« Dit… tu veux que je reste avec elle jusqu’au matin, pour la rassurer »

« D’accord, je veux bien »

Henrietta sorta de la salle de bain parta en direction du salon, mais Exalia l’arrêta : « Où vas-tu ? »

« Dormir en bas…sur le canapé » dit-elle d’un ton monotone et triste.

« Non,non ! Bébé, Tu vas dormir sur le lit. Tu as passé une mauvaise soirée, il faut que tu dormes confortablement sur un lit. »  
Exalia part se changer et revient en direction Henri qui est déjà instillé sous les draps.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi d’accord ? Je serai en bas. »

Elle fait demi-tour pour quitter la pièce mais elle fit retenue par Henrietta.

« …s’il te plaît…reste avec moi ! »

Je ne m’attendais pas à cette phrase ! Dormir à côté d’Henrietta ! C’est arrivé !

Elle s’allongea à côté d’elle et la serra dans ses bras tout en lui caressant le visage.

« Bonne nuit, mon amour~ »

« Bonne nuit…mon ange gardien »

(Dans ses pensées)

(*Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je dors auprès d’elle ! Ce n’est pas la situation que j’attendais mais je le prends quand même*)

(*Bonne nuit à toi Exa*)

(*Bonne à toi aussi ma chère*)

Quelques minutes passent, Henri s’est endormi sous mon contact et mes baisers

Je repense à ce qui s’est passé lors de la confrontation. J’ai cru entendre une autre voix qui voulait me stopper, je me demande d’où vient-elle. Peut-être…serait-ce cette Evangeline que Henri m’en a parlé mais jamais eu l’occasion de ce parler ou même se voir en face à face. Peut-être un jour… »

Après cette pensée, Exalia embrassa une dernière fois son amante avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond jusqu’au lendemain qui sera un nouveau départ.

~Fin~


End file.
